Frazadas Blancas
by Vorono
Summary: Erwin decide capturar a Rivaille quien ha dado varios problemas a la policía militar y para esto decide utilizar a Hanji, en sus planes...
1. Chapter 1

Frazadas Blancas

Parejas: Rivaille x Hanji

Hola, Soy Vorono, y este es uno de mis primeros fanfics el segundo en mi vida :D, no soy buena lectora de fanfics y tampoco buena haciéndolos, de hecho nunca hago, así que esto es como mi debut, espero que sean gentiles. Bueno advierto que este fanfics tiene violencia – porno y lenguaje obsceno y que la serie no me pertenece… espero que les guste :D

Erwin Smith Líder del escuadrón de reconocimiento camina por los distritos de la ciudad hasta encontrarse con su compañero de trabajo Mike, quien le saluda amablemente

-¿Dulces Erwin?

-Siempre con un olfato muy agudo Mike, a veces uno tiene que darse sus gustos

-Siempre es bueno endulzar la vida ¿no?

-jaja Si, tienes razón, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-El que necesita de un dulce es Nail, escuche que están teniendo problemas con un joven pandillero, es muy hábil y ha neutralizado a varios, a demasiados de la policía militar, es un grano en el trasero para Nail, ahora estaban persiguiéndolo

-Y ¿qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

-hem…

-No te estés saltando tu trabajo Mike, de todos modos acompáñame, tengo cierta curiosidad por ese pandillero...

-Jajaja claro… ¿estás pensando en algo en especial?

-Si puede neutralizar a un escuadrón entero de humanos, podrá neutralizar a un titán, tal vez…

Erwin y Mike caminaron siguiendo el griterío de la policía militar quienes habían supuestamente arrinconado al joven peligro en una bodega de vinos, el fuerte olor del vino penetraba la nariz de Mike así que decidió quedarse fuera del lugar, Erwin bajo las escaleras llegando al subterráneo, donde precisamente tenían a un joven muchacho de unos 19 años, de contextura delgada, pequeña altura para su edad, cabello oscuro y poseedor de una mirada muy fría, Erwin observo el lugar y vio como algunos jóvenes yacían en el suelo

-Cabo, ¿Cuántos muertos hay?

-3 Muertos y 5 heridos señor

-Esto… ¿lo ha hecho ese hombre?

-Sí, se mueve como el diablo, nunca sabes lo que va hacer, es muy rápido y no tiene piedad por nadie

-Ya veo…

El joven arrinconado solo poseía una cuchilla en su mano derecha, Nile Dawk, comandante de la policía militar apuntaba su arma con el joven quien yacía arrinconado contra la pared…

-Te llego la hora Rivaille, no te haremos un juicio por que no te lo mereces, maldita rata callejera

¡Apunten!

Grito el comandante, pero una mano le detuvo.

-Espera Nile, no puedes no darle un juicio a este muchacho

-¿Qué haces aquí Erwin? Dentro de los muros yo soy quien decide sobre cómo llevar la seguridad de los ciudadanos

-El merece un juicio justo

-Mis soldados merecían vivir

-Todos merecemos vivir, pero actuar así no te librara de otros asesinatos, ¿Cómo sabes si actúa solo? Y ¿si con esto provocas algún tipo de rebelión?

-¿Qué estas planeando Erwin?

-Deja encargarme de él…

Mientras Erwin sujetaba a Nile, Rivaille actuó, lanzo su cuchillo contra uno de los soldados, distrayendo a los demás, corrió hacia Erwin y Nail, y los empujo lanzándolos contra el suelo, corrió lanzando barriles hacia atrás para obstruir el paso de los militares, algunos dispararon, pero solo uno acertó al brazo izquierdo del joven, Rivaille salió de la bodega encontrándose con Mike quien no aguanto el olor a vino y retrocedió dándole libertad para escapar

-Con mil demonios Erwin, tú te harás responsable por esta perdida, tú tendrás que dar la cara en esta situación… Atiendan a los heridos y sigan al infeliz ese

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Rivaille…

-Rivaille, yo me encargare de el

-Como se ve, que los del equipo de reconocimiento tienen tiempo libre, ¿no?

Erwin prosiguió su camino llegando a Mike, quien le esperaba

-¿Y?

-¿Hanji está en el laboratorio?

-Claro, es el único lugar en el que le gusta estar…

-Acompáñame, hay que hacer que Rivaille, se una a la legión de reconocimiento, no puedo darme el lujo de perder ese potencial

Cayo la noche y Rivaille estaba sediento, acababa de terminar de tomar su tercer baño para sacarse el mal olor del vino, vestido de negro, se dirigió a un pequeño bar de la cuidad llamado "la dama roja" lugar donde se reunían mafiosos y gente de poco monta, se sentó en una apartada mesa, acababa de comer así que decidió pedir Nocino, una exquisita bebida alcohólica típica italiana elaborada a base de nueces.

Una mujer alta, de piel morena, cabello castaño y de ojos saltones se sentó a su lado

-¿Me invitas una copa?

-No

-jaja Que frio eres, vamos invítame una copa, no seas grosero

-Pídela tú, yo no te invite a senta….

-Mesero tráigame algo suave por favor –grito la joven interrumpiendo a Rivaille-

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Por qué te sentaste aquí?

-Por qué te ves solitario

-…

-Y porque estoy aburrida, yo también vine sola, es aburrido la soledad ¿no?

-No para mí…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tus modales son pésimos para ser mujer, tú llegaste aquí, tú preséntate

-Bueno, tener los pies en la mesa no es de caballeros que digamos, me llamo Agnes ¿y tú?

-Rivaille… ahora lárgate…

-Que aburrido, acabamos de conocernos, charlemos un rato más

-Lárgate

-Si de verdad hubieras querido que me fuera, no me habrías dado tu nombre

-dije larg…

-Rivaille… he escuchado tu nombre antes… mmh no recuerdo…

Ah! Ya sé, eres ese famoso pandillero, dicen que puedes matar a un hombre con solo mirarlo

-Tal vez…

-Ho! Enserio y ¿Por qué aun no muero?

-Por qué eres una mujer y una muy estúpida

-Tal vez matas hombres con la lengua afilada esa que tienes…

-De tu boca sale demasiada mierda, dije que te largaras ahora

Rivaille sin moverse de su asiento y de forma enfurecida pateo la mesa rompiendo algunas tablas

-Ho! Pero qué fuerte eres, ahora de verdad creo lo que dicen de ti, pero, de seguro eres puro musculo y nada de cerebro

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-¿Cómo? no iras a hacerle daño a esta joven dama ¿no?

Mientras decía aquellas palabras le mostraba a Rivaille su pequeño hombro sacado de la liviana camisa que traía puesta, la chica sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, retirándose no antes sin preguntar algo…

-Una última cosa… ¿es verdad lo de tu altura?

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo levantándose enfurecido-

-Jaja De verdad que eres pequeñito, bueno, que se iba a esperar de un enano, jamás podrías con una mujer como yo, gracias por rechazar mi invitación –dijo despectiva-

Rivaille arrebatado, levanto la silla y la lanzo contra el suelo,

-Oye, Oye, no te enfades, jaja que se te pone la cara verde y hay si que pareces duende jaja

Hanji asustada y burlona hecho a correr fuera del lugar mientras pensaba

-Erwin maldito seas, Este enano me va a matar, aaaah!

Rivaille corrió tras ella, quien se metió a un subterráneo, la siguió por el sonido de sus zapatos lo cuales tenían un pequeño taco que hacia un gran ruido al caminar, el lugar estaba oscuro así que se detuvo, pero pronto se encendido una luz y con ella una emboscada de hombres en contra de él, Rivaille no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaban por todos lados, lo amarraron de manos y pies, taparon su boca y le propinaron golpes para que se tranquilizara

-Ya basta, déjenlo –Dijo una grave voz-

Erwin Smith había capturado al joven maleante y se dispuso a llevarlo al castillo a cargo de la legión de reconocimiento, Hanji y Mike estaban tras él, con rabia Rivaille observaba como Erwin tapaba a Hanji con su capa verde…

-Erwin esta es la última vez que te ayudo en algo así, he pasado un susto de muerte

-No seas alharaca Hanji, lo hiciste muy bien, que coqueta te veías

-Ya cállate Mike, no vuelvan a usarme de esa forma por ser mujer, para la próxima que Erwin vaya y se vista de mujer

-Jajaja No por favor –Dijo Mike-

-Duerman al prisionero, luego llévenlo a los calabozos, mañana por la mañana comenzaremos con su disciplina… -Dijo Erwin interrumpiendo a la pareja que discutía-

Rivaille cayó en un profundo sueño gracias al cloroformo, pronto fue llevado a los calabozos del castillo, mientras que Erwin, Hanji y Mike se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, pasada la medianoche Rivaille despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero con sus ideas claras, tenía que salir de ahí a como dé lugar, se levantó de la cama, para librarse de las cadenas que lo apresaban, quebró su dedo meñique y se soltó de una de ellas, en sus zapatos siempre llevaba consigo una pequeña horquilla para el cabello, especial para una ocasión como esta, se liberó de las cadenas, y logro abrir su celda, el guardia de turno estaba apoyado contra la pared dormitando, Rivaille abrazo su cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire y prosiguió, perdido en el castillo vio luz a lo lejos, era una mujer a pies descalzos y en su pijama blanco, era ella, la mujer que le había engañado, llevaba agua en su mano así que saco por conclusión que ahora iba a su habitación, la siguió y antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta coloco su pie y retuvo la cerradura, la mujer se aterrorizó al ver a Rivaille entrar a su cuarto, el vaso resbalo de su mano y antes de que cayera al suelo Rivaille la había interceptado, golpeando su estómago y dejándola caer en la cama, La joven estaba sin aire, el golpe la había debilitado

-Así que todo era un trampa, ¿he? El acercarte a mí, el hacerme enojar, que hábil eres, toda una puta…

-Es fácil… manipular a un idiota que solo sabe utilizar sus músculos y no su cabeza…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre de verdad?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Vamos dímelo –dijo presionando las mejillas de la chica-

-Hanji… Hanji Zoe

-La líder del departamento de investigaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento ¿no?

-Sí que sabes de nosotros…

-En realidad no, solo que escuche un poco de lo desquiciada que eres y bueno me acabo de preguntar… ¿Cómo será violar a una loca? – Dijo casi susurrándole a Hanji

-¿Qué? No te atreverías, gritare!

-¿ah? Pero si a eso ibas, estabas coqueteándome en el bar, ahora te aguantas, maldita

-No, SOCO!

Rivaille tapo la boca de la muchacha con un pañuelo, ella forcejeaba y forcejeaba, pero estaba sin fuerzas por el golpe en su estómago, a merced de su atacante Rivaille mordió su cuello provocándole más dolor, mientras rompía sus ropas, Hanji lanzaba patadas y arañazos, pero eso no impidió que su atacante cesara hasta dejarla completamente desnuda

-mmmh

-No te preocupes solo será un momento, si te portas bien, tú me entregaras placer, yo te entregare placer y me iré de aquí, tómalo como un saldado de cuentas, solo tienes que entregarte

Hanji tapo su cuerpo con las sabanas y se colocó en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Rivaille, Rivaille se envolvió con ellas también abrazando a la chica que estaba a su merced, Hanji tiritaba, su cabeza no le daba ninguna idea, ni siquiera podía gritar del miedo, iba a ser violada por un asesino, tenía miedo, sintió como el joven coloco su pecho sobre su espalda, un cálido y fuerte pecho, era la primera vez que un hombre se le acercaba de tal forma, siempre introducida en libros, nunca tuvo tiempo de conocer ese lado de la vida

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? No quiero, no quiero, aléjate de mí, por favor -susurro-

-Por fin hablas, ese paño no iba a tapar tu lengua ¿verdad?

-No me hagas esto, no me hagas daño!

-¿Qué cosa? – Dijo con rabia –

Tomo la cola que tenía en su cabello la chica y la zamarreo trayendola hacia el

-Estas pidiéndome que no te haga daño, mientras que tú te reías de mí con esos imbéciles, mientras a mí me golpeaban

-Erwin solo quiere que te unas a la legión de reconocimiento

-Jamás

-Sabíamos que te negarías, por eso tomamos medidas drásticas

-Entonces yo ahora tomare una medida drástica para sacar la rabia que tengo dentro de mi

Rivaille tomo a Hanji y la azoto contra la cama, Hanji noto la herida que tenía en su brazo y se la apretó, Rivaille por instinto golpeo el rostro de la muchacha dejándola aturdida, la sujeto fuerte de los brazos y se acomodó para poder penetrarla, Hanji solo deseaba gritar y que alguien la salvara, pero sabía que nadie lo haría, puesto que su habitación era la más apartada, para darle privacidad a la única mujer de la legión.

-No, basta, maldito enano, maldito

-Ya cállate

Rivaille ya excitado comenzó a lamer el pecho de la mujer que tenía acorralada, no había tenido ninguna mujer antes, nunca se había atrevido a visitar a prostitutas por tener la idea de que era algo antihigiénico, solo había leído sobre el tema sexual, pero nada muy explícito, no sabía realmente que debía hacer con ella, solo reaccionaba por instinto, por el deseo de penetrarla y hacerla suya la consumía, comenzó a bajar con su lengua hasta llegar a la parte femenina de Hanji

-No, ya basta Rivaille, no…

-Te gusta, deja de quejarte

Rivaille lamio la parte con forma de flor y logro humedecerla, su miembro ya estaba muy activo todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, Hanji también lo estaba, pero su miedo no le daba tiempo para relajarse, Rivaille con poca suavidad llevo las caderas de Hanji hasta su pelvis, frotándolo con su pantalón, dando fuertes embestidas contra la chica, Hanji gemía y se negaba al sentimiento

-No lo hagas por favor, no… así no… así no…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué ni siquiera te conozco, no eres nadie en mi vida… no lo hagas

-Desde hoy seré alguien en tu vida… serás mi mujer esta noche, quieras o no

-No, maldito, MALDITO –grito desesperada-

Rivaille forcejeo con ella, con un brazo apretó su cuello asfixiándola y con el otro desabrocho su pantalón dejando salir su miembro, Hanji estaba perdiendo la conciencia así que la soltó y abrió sus piernas, y cuando estaba dispuesto a penetrarla el fuerte golpe de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió…


	2. Chapter 2

En el momento en que se abrió la puerta Moblit, el fiel amigo de Hanji apunto con su pistola cargada al abusador, Hanji pateo el estómago de Rivaille y se escabullo al lado de Moblit

-Levanta las manos o disparare!

-…

Rivaille abrocho su pantalón y levanto las manos, Hanji temblando se sujetaba a la chaqueta de Moblit.

-Señorita Hanji, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-ma… más o menos Moblit, gracias por llegar a tiempo…

-Si no se mueven no me podre ir –Interrumpió Rivaille-

-Es que no te iras – exclamo Moblit, firme con su pistola en mano- Hacerle esto a una mujer es de lo más despreciable, poco hombre.

-¿poco hombre? Me lo dice alguien que con mucho esfuerzo puede sostener una pistola en sus manos, de seguro ni siquiera podrías disparar…

-Por supuesto que Moblit no podría disparar a otro ser humano, el jamás podría ser alguien como tú, Moblit es un hombre, no un maldito patán!

Rivaille estaba realmente frustrado, de improviso tomo la mano de Moblit y la doblo hasta quedar fuera de la mira del revólver, con su fuerza logro hacer que la arma apuntara al rostro de Moblit, quien se debilitaba poco a poco con la fuerza de Rivaille, Hanji estaba confusa todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido y su miedo estaba nublando sus ideas, solo vio como Rivaille sonreía y susurraba

-Veamos cuanta mierda tienes adentro… Moblit…

Hanji pateo el estómago de Rivaille muevamente, debilitándolo, los hombres comenzaron a forcejear, Rivaille se separó y pateo la mano de Moblit quien soltó el revólver, Moblit intento recogerlo nuevamente, pero la rapidez de Rivaille era mucho mayor y le propino una patada en su rostro la cual le hizo azotarse contra la pared, Hanji recogió el revólver, y disparo rozándole el cuello, dejándole una herida superficial, pero lo bastante dolorosa para hacer que Rivaille saliera corriendo por los pasillos, aprovechando la oportunidad Hanji volvió a cargar el revólver, desnuda siguió a Rivaille, deseando vengarse por humillarla de esa manera y golpear a Moblit, apunto y logro rozar una de las piernas a Rivaille haciéndolo caer

-Maldita sea… esto…

-Cállate o volveré a dispararte y esta vez no será en una pierna, te abriré un hoyo entre ese espacio arrugado que tienes entre tus cejas

-Zorra! –Grito Rivaille-

Dándole una patada en las piernas a Hanji, haciéndola caer y soltar el revólver, Rivaille se posó sobre ella, inmovilizando sus brazos…

-Como te atreves a salir desnuda por los pasillos, ¿acaso no piensas que hay hombres que te pueden atacar?

-Suéltame…

-Tu voz nuevamente esta temblorosa, y tan fuerte que se escuchaba hace un momento… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Suéltame…

-No voy a quedarme a jugar esta vez, porque voy a huir

-Erwin te volverá atrapar, estés donde estés y me las vas a pagar

-…Te lo advierto Hanji Zoe, te daré caza, ya no vas a volver a dormir tranquila, te buscare, no andes sola y no pases por lugares oscuros, porque ahí apareceré y cuando te encuentre te hare mía, quieras o no…

-…

Hanji sin palabras, asustada y temblorosa se quedó a merced de Rivaille, quien acerco su rostro a su pecho y comenzó a olfatear su cuerpo…

-¿Que…¿Qué haces?

-Siento tu olor…

-Basta…

-Voy a recordarlo, lo guardare en mi mente… -dijo mientras acariciaba sus pechos- y te voy a encontrar por este aroma…

Rivaille mordió uno de los pechos de Hanji, quien gimió y retorció su cuerpo al sentir el dolor

-¿Te duele? A mí también… aquí abajo,- Tomando la mano de Hanji y posándola en su miembro aun erecto – es tu culpa, el no poder terminar lo que habíamos comenzado… Hanji…

Hanji esquivo su mirada, pero, Rivaille forzó el rostro de Hanji y abrió su boca donde introdujo su lengua y saboreo cada parte de ella, finalmente se levantó soltándola y comenzo a correr para poder huir del castillo, Hanji quedo atónita en el suelo, sus pensamientos estaban todos confusos, sentía miedo, pero, algo en ella había despertado una extraña sensación, un sabor distinto había en su boca.

Rivaille corría para poder ponerse seguro, logro esconderse entre unos arbustos hasta que los guardias dejaron de buscarlo, dándolo por perdido, salió del castillo de la legión de reconocimiento y se introdujo entre la gente, herido llego a su pequeña habitación en un cité de la capital, curo sus heridas y se recostó en la cama, pensando en cómo iba a capturar a Hanji sin que lo descubrieran y en como eliminar a Erwin Smith, quien lo había humillado…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola otra vez, este es el 3er capítulo de Frazadas Blancas, quería agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, me han llenado de emoción, estoy muy feliz con la aceptación de este fanfic :D**_

_**Y espero terminarlo muy pronto, aunque este con el otro fanfic Levihan, "El Titan Negro" no me voy a estancar con este, asi que no se preocupen, bueno, los dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en el sgte cap…**_

A la mañana siguiente Erwin Smith se encontraba frustrado, no solo se le había escapado Rivaille, si no que hubo altercado en las habitación de los reclutas, sin mencionar que fue atacada la líder del escuadrón de investigación, Hanji le había dado un reporte sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin saltarse ninguna parte de los hechos y dado todo lo ocurrido decidió asignar a Moblit como compañero y guardaespaldas de Hanji , Moblit no era un chico muy brillante, pero si tiene actitudes confiables y es muy práctico a la hora de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, además, decidió fortalecer la seguridad en el castillo, y mando a castigar a quienes dejaron escapar de su celda a Rivaille, ya que había dado órdenes estrictas de que no le quitaran un ojo de encima al muchacho, mientras el comandante caminaba por los pasillos, lleno de pensamientos e ideas nuevas de como capturar a Rivaille, Mike le acompañaba como era de costumbre…

-Erwin, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Hanji, realmente se debió de llevar un buen susto anoche…

-Nuevamente usaremos a Hanji para capturar a Rivaille

-¿Cómo? ¿A un sigues con la idea de capturar a ese tipo? Hanji no podrá hacerlo, me niego a que la uses, como puedes…

-A veces los domadores para poder controlar a un potro salvaje, utilizan a un hembra para que se tranquilice el animal, Hanji estará bien, no es necesario que ella sepa que la utilizaremos para dar nuestro siguiente golpe, seguiremos el plan de Rivaille, él le dará caza a Hanji, y nosotros… le daremos caza a él.

Hanji se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos después de un duro entrenamiento, estaba cansada, la noche había sido muy corta y el instructor no había tenido compasión.

Acostada en el pasto, oculta en la sombra de un gran árbol, se discutía a si misma que sucedería con ella si se encontrara con Rivaille nuevamente, no había podido concentrarse durante el entrenamiento, su cabeza estaba completamente inundada por Rivaille, no podía olvidar el momento en que marco su pecho y cuando le hizo tocar su miembro…

-AAAAAH! Ya basta, no podré dormir en una semana. ese maldito enano verde! Ojala se muera! De solo… de solo mirar mi mano, recuerdo cuando le toque… cuando le toque… CUANDO LE TOQUE ESA COSA DURA Y HUMEDA! AAAAAH! Basta, basta, basta…

Hanji se retorcía en el pasto girando alrededor, tomando su cabeza, como una desquiciada, mientras Moblit se acercaba a ella…

-Señorita Hanji, por favor cálmese, se lastimara y no grite tan fuerte todo el mundo puede oírla

-Moblit, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en ese enano…

-La entiendo… fue espeluznante lo de anoche, ese tipo realmente era un matón

-Sí, maldito enano, mas encima ahora vas a tener que andar conmigo para todos lados, siento molestarte Moblit

-No se preocupe, me enorgullece que el comandante me asignara tan importante cargo.

-Siempre tan lindo Moblit… ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo? Me hurgue la tripa

-si…

Hanji acababa de terminar de leer un libro acerca de los titanes, estaba muy emocionada ya que ese libro era prohibido para la sociedad y ella había podido conseguirlo en el mercado negro, gracias a la ayuda de Erwin.

Erwin se había enterado de una subasta del mercado negro donde venderían libros del mundo exterior, los cuales estaban prohibidos para las personas, interesado en la información que podrían sacar de esos libros, se arriesgó a asistir a la subasta, pero nunca imagino que lo estarían esperando, una oscura sombra le estuvo siguiendo durante un largo trayecto antes de ir a la subasta, al ingresar a esta y con el éxtasis del lugar tuvo un momento de descuido que Rivaille, aprovecho para atacar, intento acuchillar su yugular, pero Mike, quien lo había estado siguiendo a él, lo detuvo, Erwin exaltado intento ayudar a Mike, quien ya estaba en el suelo a causa de una patada de Rivaille, pero Rivaille rápidamente logro golpear a Erwin en su estómago, dejándolo sin aire, pronto la policía militar hizo aparición en el lugar y Rivaille logro escabullirse entre la multitud…

Mientras Hanji ban de camino a su habitación, pasaron corriendo varios jóvenes de la enfermería el ambiente estaba muy tenso y uno de los soldados se acercó a Hanji

-Líder, le tengo pésimas noticias uno de los integrantes del grupo de investigación colapso durante el entrenamiento y fue llevado a la enfermería, sufrió de un paro cardiaco…

El doctor le explico a Hanji que el exceso de trabajo y las fuertes emociones vividas le pasaron la cuenta al joven Abel, compañero de Hanji desde que era una simple recluta que no tenía idea de los titanes, el acontecimiento puso muy a la joven y tuvo que comunicárselo a todo su escuadrón, todos entendieron que debían de ser aún más fuertes por la caída de su compañero, es por eso que decidieron ir todos juntos a darle las malas noticias a la familia, como un gran equipo.

Hanji acababa de terminar la carta formal de defunción junto con Erwin…

-Hanji, el lugar al que vas a dejar esa carta, es muy cerca de la salida principal de la capital subterránea, te recomiendo que…

-Erwin, no puedo vivir asustada toda mi vida porque ese tipo podría atacarme, han pasado cinco meses y él no ha hecho ningún movimiento a excepto de intentar asesinarte ese día, deberías tener más cuidado tu…

-Es solo una advertencia, yo se cuidarme muy bien solo Hanji, y sé que tú también, pero, en tu estado actual…

-Iremos todos, no habrá problema, mi escuadrón y yo somos un equipo, sabremos cuidarnos las espaldas mientras vamos a un lugar tan peligroso como ese…

-De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado

-Si…

Sin ningún acontecimiento llegaron al hogar de Abel y se encontraron con una familia que esperaba noticias de su único hijo, pero las noticias eran realmente lamentables, Hanji con mucha pena les entregó la carta y dio un pequeño discurso conmemorativo a la memoria del joven caído, Hanji realmente se sentía mal cuando le tocaba hacer este tipo de trabajos, la angustia de la familia le rompía el corazón y viendo estos hechos se preguntaba como Erwin podía soportar tal peso, ya que él era siempre el que hacia esta labor.

Pronto cayo la noche y decidieron retirarse del lugar, mientras iban de vuelta al castillo Hanji decidió detenerse en una pequeña tienda donde tenían una gran variedad de libros y objetos de antigüedad…

-Hem, pueden irse, yo me quedare a ver unas cosas que pueden serme de utilidad para mi nueva investigación…

-Lider no podemos dejarla sola –dijo uno de los reclutas-

-No te preocupes, yo me quedare con ella, ustedes pueden ir a descansar – Respondió Moblit-

-Moblit si quieres puedes irte a descansar también, estamos muy cerca del castillo y está lleno de guardias, ya sabes, por el ataque a Erwin, no tienes de que preocuparte…

-El comandante me encargo este trabajo no quiero decepcionarlo…

-Está bien, está bien…

Pasaron varias horas en la tienda, Hanji por poco y compro todos los libros y se llevó varias herramientas para experimentar, la compra le había subido el ánimo, ya estaba ansiosa por saber el contenido de cada libro, mientras entraban al castillo, Hanji no paraba de hablar sobre los titanes y de cómo la información del libro que le había regalado Erwin le había sido de utilidad, Moblit ya estaba un tanto cansado, le había tocado turno de noche y no pudo saltarse el entrenamiento, asi que estaba realmente cansado, cuando estaban pasando cerca de las caballerizas, tropezó con un cable que se encontraba en el lugar, botando todos los libros…

-AAAAH Moblit, se cuidadoso… mis amados libros, mira este se llenó de barro, hooo

Hanji estaba limpiando los libros cuando se dio vuelta para retar a Moblit nuevamente, no soportaba la idea de que tal vez el barro le borre algún tipo de información dentro del libro…

-Oye Molit, si se llega a…

-Hola, ha pasado un tiempo ¿no?

Al darse vuelta, y ver al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella se paralizo, se dio cuenta que Moblit estaba tirado entre la paja de los caballos….

-L…Lo… ma…

-Solo lo deje dormido un rato para que no nos moleste

-No…

-Este lugar es muy sucio, pero, no dejare pasar un minuto más…

-…

- jaja Te dije que no anduvieras sola ¿no?, no creo que contaras a ese debilucho como compañía, que ridícula… ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

-No… yo…

-Estas temblando… Hanji

Rivaille logro alcanzar a Hanji con sus manos, tomo su rostro y lo acerco al suyo, el corazón de Hanji palpita muy fuerte, sentía como si algo se iba a romper dentro de ella, podía sentir su aroma de hombre, recordó cuando Rivaille la toco esa noche y la obligo a tocarlo también, su respiración se acortaba, ya nada era claro, Rivaille logro atraer a Hanji a su pecho, sosteniéndola, comenzó a jugar con su cabellos, jugando con sus dedos en el…

-Puedo volver a oler ese aroma tuyo…

-No me he bañado durante toda la semana sabes! –grito desenfrenada-

-Mujer sucia! Peor lo pones sabes?…

-¿Ha? ¿No te da asco? Estoy súper sucia

-Me calienta más… los baños están cerca, vamos..

-No… suéltame! Suelta…

Rivaille tapo la boca de Hanji y a regañadientes se la llevo a los baños, la empujo a las duchas y dio toda el agua posible, rajo la ropa de Hanji con total facilidad, Hanji lo arañaba y gritaba, pero nadie acudía a su auxilio, estaba asustada, empapada y humillada, desnuda, intentando tapar su cuerpo de su agresor, vio como Rivaille comenzaba a desnudarse enfrente de ella…

-¿Qué haces? No te desnudes, No lo hagas

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca antes has visto a un hombre desnudo? ¿Qué mierda es lo que lees que no te enteras?

-Los libros no son sinónimo de porno para tu información, enano ignorante, déjame ir ahora, pronto alguien vendrá, nos vera y te capturaran…

-Lo matare apenas abra esa puerta

Rivaille arrincono a Hanji contra la muralla de madera, en agua corría por el cuerpo de Hanji, y Rivaille se fijaba en cada gota que se movía, Hanji nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, no podía evitar mirar más allá de donde debía, aun siendo tan curiosa nunca se había atrevido a ver un cuerpo de sexo opuesto, Rivaille tomo el rostro de Hanji y la forzó a besarlo, abriéndole su boca, introdujo su lengua, Hanji aprisionada con el cuerpo de Rivaille, logro sentir como el miembro de Rivaille se endurecía, asustada, logro intervenir a Rivaille con una de las técnicas aprendidas en su entrenamiento, aunque lo hizo por instinto, nunca se imaginó que Rivaille respondería al ataque con tal rapidez, que logro invertir los papeles y el atacante termino siendo atacado, Rivaille detuvo los movimiento de Hanji, y la azoto contra la pared, la abrió de piernas y comenzó a manosear su clítoris mientras lamia sus pechos, Hanji sentía como la calor emanaba por todo su cuerpo, Rivaille Habia conseguido dominar su cuerpo…

No… si sigo asi… este enano se saldrá con la suya… aah, se siente bien… muy bien…

Rivaille presiono fuertemente su cuerpo contra el de ella, frotando su miembro en su parte intima…

-Sabes, estos meses fueron muy duros para mí, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, quería hacerte mia, aunque fuera un momento…

-aah, no… noooo…

Rivaille daba envestidas contra Hanji, quien sentía una fuerte dolor en su feminidad, quería ser penetrada, pero tampoco quería ceder antes su atacante…

-Ya, suéltame, déjame ir…

-Nunca… eres mia… aah, te puse una marca, ¿recuerdas? O acaso tengo que volver a marcarte?

Rivaille volvió a morder el mismo seno que había mordido la noche en que se escapó, pero esta vez, Hanji no sintió dolor, sino un inmenso placer, podía sentir como la lengua de Rivaille jugaba con su pezón, Rivaille aún no la penetraba y no iba hacerlo hasta que ella se lo pidiera…

-¿Quieres que te lo haga?

-No... Quiero que te detengas…aah

-¿Enserio? No voy a parar hasta que quieras ser mía

-Yo no soy tuya, ni de nadie, maldito enano pervertido

-Lo eres… quieres que te penetre ¿no?

-Tu eres mío, pero yo no tuya, ¿ves la diferencia o no?

-ah?

-Tú eres quien me ha deseado desde que me conoció, yo… ahora… solo estoy sucumbiendo ante el placer, nada más, eres como un animalito que no se puede contener, ¿verdad? Rivaille…

La furia de Rivaille se hizo presente, soltó a Hanji y la dejo caer, se tomó su cabeza en un estado de furia, intentando controlarse, esta mujer siempre lograba decir algo hiriente y certero con el…

-No te vas a salir con la tuya sabes, si no quieres por las buenas, entonces será por las malas, quería que fuera algo diferente… pero no será más que una violación, que es lo que prefieres ¿no?

-Suéltame! Ahora, infeliz!

Rivaille azoto a Hanji contra el suelo, aprisiono sus manos con las suyas y se posiciono del cuello de Hanji mordiéndola, Hanji comenzó a gritar y Mike Aparicio de entre las sombras, dándole un duro golpe a Rivaille en la cabeza que lo noqueo, Erwin detrás de él, se sacó su capa y se la puso a Hanji…

-¿Hanji estás bien?, no te preocupes ya estamos aquí, ya no podrá tocarte más…

-Erwin, Erwin tengo miedo, tengo miedo… aah

-Está bien, está bien…

Erwin tomo en sus brazos a Hanji, mientras daba órdenes estrictas de que amarraran a Rivaille y lo llevaran al sótano del castigo, Erwin llevo a Hanji a su habitación, estando un poco más recuperada, pregunto,

-¿Qué harás con él?

-Disciplina Hanji, le enseñare a respetarte como debe ser, no te preocupes, no le quedaran ganas de volverte a hacer daño

Hanji lograba percibir en la mirada de Erwin, su ansiedad por disciplinar a Rivaille, ella sabía muy bien qué tipo de disciplina aplicaba Erwin a personas como él.

Pasaron los días y Hanji no había vuelto a saber de Rivaille y no se atrevía a consultar a Erwin, Moblit ya estaba completamente repuesto del duro golpe que había aplicado Rivaille en el, ya todo estaba como antes, todo estaba más tranquilo, pero, sentía que algo le faltaba, deseaba ver a Rivaille, cada noche se tocaba su cuerpo recordando el rose del cuerpo de ese hombre, su aroma, cerraba los ojos y lo podía ver…

-No aguanto… quiero verlo, quiero saber que sucedió con él…

Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, Hanji en plena noche se levantó y decidida, salió a buscar a Rivaille al sótano donde Erwin lo tenia encarcelado…


End file.
